


Free

by InsanityAtBest



Category: Bridge to Terabithia (2007), Bridge to Terabithia - Katherine Paterson
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, High School, Never died, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie didn’t die in Bridge to Terabithia. Her and Jess are in high school and he’s been busy with art sports and a job. You and Leslie have gotten close. It’s your birthday and she gives you the best surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

You laugh at the end of the school day when you feel her hands cover your eyes.

“Guess who?” she whispers in your ear and you smile brightly.

“Jess?” you tease and complain at the barely felt shove.

“Try again,” you can still hear the smile in her voice.

“Demi?”

Now she laughs and you give in feeling her let go of your face to hug your waist.

“I knew it was you Leslie.”

You squeeze her arms that wrap around you before turning to see her face.

Leslie’s smile makes your heart race for a second before she pulls you into another hug.

You hold her back and smell the woods that cling to her clothes and skin.

She’s natural: wild, free and nothing like anyone you’ve ever met before.

Most people don’t seem to get it: the escape she brings helps you breathe and maybe that’s why she can’t stay out of her head.

“You know that’s what I love about you,” Leslie casually slips her arm around your shoulder making your heart stop for a beat. “Your head goes in the clouds and that’s the way everyone should be.”

You smile and the both of you exit the double doors of the high school.

“FREEDOM!” You half shout and hear Leslie laugh before you start to run.

“Race you!” You yell still running and laugh at her shout. 

“CHEATER!” 

Already your lungs are starting to ache but you’re too stubborn to concede.

You make it halfway before you see golden blonde hair race pass up. 

You push yourself just a little harder and are rewarded by losing only by a couple seconds. 

Your legs are sore from the exertion and you let them give away on the soft grass. 

You fall into the ground breathless. 

The blades of grass tickle your face but act as a soft but prickly pillow.

Your chest heaves from the run and you try to catch your breath. 

It’s quiet only the sound of your heavy breathes and Leslie sit down next to you the grass bending under her weight.

Your eyes stare at the clouds but you don’t see them your mind finally quiet.

Leslie watches you eyes utterly focused on your face adoring and completely open.

“I have a gift for you, ” her voice shakes a little with nerves and you turn your head watching her face. 

You smile excited.

“Gimme,” your smile almost hurts your face. “I promise I’ll love it.” 

Leslie scoots closer to you and leans over you a little.

“You have to close your eyes,” it comes out as a whisper in her suddenly dry throat.

You give her a look but shut them trusting her completely. 

You feel something close to your face and that’s when it happens. 

You feel a soft pressure against your lips gliding against them and you do the same lost in the moment. 

She pulls away first eyes still shut and a grin firmly pressed on her lips. 

It suddenly feels hard to talk. 

“Does that mean what I think it means? ” 

Leslie nods and then bites her bottom lip losing her courage. 

You can’t stop yourself. 

You pull her into another kiss sighing when her fingers find their way in your hair. 

Kissing Leslie felt like flying, felt like freedom, felt like too much and just enough to make you want to do it forever. 

After all, you are only free with Leslie.


End file.
